


The Hound's Tale

by PurpleRose328



Category: The Odyssey - Homer
Genre: Dogs, Drama, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Loyalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleRose328/pseuds/PurpleRose328
Summary: This is a story made for Argos, Odysseus's faithful hound. Argos was once a homeless puppy and unwanted by everyone. And then a little girl took care of him but that happiness didn't last long for she needed to go to Asia. Before leaving, the girl promised that his name will never be forgotten. After a few weeks, Argos then met young Odysseus and his life was about to change.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: 
> 
> I love reading The Odyssey by Homer and other modern interpretations about it. And when I read it, I am deeply moved by the loyalty of Argos (Odysseus's dog) every single time. I always cried, thinking of the hardships he went through and my heart which has a soft spot for dogs is breaking for him. That's why I decided to write this story so people would know of his outtake in The Odyssey. R.I.P Argos. :'(
> 
> Warning: Not everything in this story is true. Some were invented and some were taken from the Odyssey itself.
> 
> Disclaimer: I certainly do not own anything!

"A dog is the only thing on earth that loves you more than he loves himself."

**-Josh Billings**

* * *

Another day had passed and still Odysseus, his master had not return, the old dog thought while lying quietly on the pile, a mountain of manure and rubbish. No matter how terrible this pile smelt and how itchy his body was because of the fleas, he still kept quiet and watched as feet of different strangers passed by, not even taking a glance. If only they knew, that the old dog, lying quietly at that corner was once a great one, the favorite of the king.

Closing his brown eyes, he thought of the past memories engraved in his mind.

* * *

A little puppy was walking around the streets of Ithaca. He was alone, with no one beside him. He was lost, not knowing where to go.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

"Get out of here you filthy little puppy!"

These were two of the many responses he got while travelling. He was always unwanted, displeased by the people. The small dog found a box fit for his size and went in it to spend another night. Tomorrow morning, he'll resume his journey.

Before he could sleep, someone opened the lid of the box. Dark brown eyes met the dog's brown ones.

"Hey little one," the girl said as she scooped the puppy with her hands. "What are you doing here all alone? Where's your owner?" The dog just shook his head and the girl instantly understood.

"Come on," she said as she turned her head, waves of ultra black hair framed her face. The girl carried the puppy in her hands and took care of him. It was one of the best days of his life but then, the girl's family will migrate somewhere on Asia (Southeast) and the puppy was left alone again.

"I'm so sorry," the girl said as tears flowed down her tanned face. "If only I can bring you with me, I will."

The puppy put his head on the girl's knees, whimpering softly. This just made the girl cry harder. She scratched him behind the ears and said, "Don't worry, sweetheart. You'll always be in my prayers and I shall never forget you. I know that this is quite impossible but I promise that you'll be a great dog someday and your name will never be forgotten for the great things you've done. You'll also find the master you'll serve all your life. It is truly unfortunate that it is not me, but one day you'll find him. I pray that Hecate be with you always, sweetheart. Take care."

Giving the puppy one last hug and kiss on his forehead, she left. And he was all alone once again.

Resuming his journey, the puppy walked around the busy streets, yearning for someone who'll accept him.

Many days had passed and he was growing hungry. His body was also itchy due to fleas.

Weeks then passed by and he was losing hope. It was better to die than suffer like this.

With unbearable exhaustion, he lied himself on the side of the street, wishing that he should die already when he heard horses neighing. The puppy opened its eyes and saw that the horses skidded into stop. Attached to the horses was a chariot furnished with rich and regal designs and behind the chariot was a boy, around eight years old. He was staring on the street beside him, no; he was staring at him, his eyes full of pity.

The boy got down and approached the puppy.

"Hey," he said as he comfortingly caressed the puppy's head, not caring that it was dirty. "Why are you all alone, little one? Where's your home?" The puppy whimpered softly, remembering the little girl and her promise. He'll do great things and he'll eventually find the master that he'll serve all his life.

The boy nodded, understanding the puppy. "Don't worry, little one, I shall take care of you." He then smiled at him and for the second time around, the puppy felt happy. The boy got him and getting the reins, the chariot lurched forward.

The puppy saw that the boy was rich, heir to the throne of Ithaca and he lived peacefully and happily at his new home with his new master.

"I'm Prince Odysseus," the boy introduced himself to the puppy. "Do you have a name?"

A name… He doesn't have one. His previous owner didn't give him. The puppy shook his head.

"No name? Well, I shall give you a name." Odysseus smiled and continued, "You shall be known as Argos."

Argos… The puppy liked it so much he leaped with joy.

The eight year old prince laughed. "There, there," he said. "You shall be my hound. Come, I shall train you."

Argos followed Odysseus and together, they trained.

Many years had passed and Argos had grown to be a very strong and smart hound. He could smell and sense anything, may it be near or far, that was why Odysseus, now the king of Ithaca, always asked for Argos' company in hunting. Soon, he was known as the greatest hound in Greece and he was very ecstatic.

Argos watched happily as his master had a son with his wife, Penelope, with the name of Telemachus. It was one of the happiest days in the kingdom, a new heir for the throne. Argos was glad for them.

But the happiness didn't last forever. While Argos was accompanying Odysseus, who was busy chopping woods, a messenger came from King Menelaus of Sparta, asking every kingdom of Greece to join him in war. Odysseus was hesitant, he doesn't want to leave his wife and his son alone. And there was a high possibility that he might never get home and see this place again. But he got no choice. He accepted the invitation and prepared to leave.

Argos whimpered as he followed Odysseus to the palace gates, his master was going to leave him. He could still remember the little girl and it made him want to cry. Odysseus must've sensed his hound's sadness for the king caressed Argos's head comfortingly, just like the first time they met. "Do not worry, Argos," Odysseus smiled at his faithful hound. "I promise you that I'll return no matter how hard the obstacles I will take. Just wait for me here."

The hound nodded, not knowing that it'll be the last time he'll see his master.

Day after day, he stood there near the palace gates, waiting for Odysseus.

Weeks passed by and there was still no sign of return.

Years soon passed by and Argos could see Ithaca was growing restless without a king ruling them. Suitors for Penelope came through the palace gates, asking for the queen's hand for they wanted to be the next king. He barked furiously at them, not believing that his master was dead. He even tried to bite one of them but he received painful kicks instead.

"Stupid dog," one of them muttered as he sneered and proceeded inside.

Argos limped towards his old place near the palace gates, just where Odysseus left him. He licked his injured paw, wishing for the pain to subside. There was no one there to help him. And right now, he was like the helpless puppy he was before, travelling alone.

A decade soon passed by and the palace were full of suitors who did nothing but to party and drink. No one remembered to take care of him because of the chaos inside the palace. In order to survive, he needed to eat the leftovers- which were hard to get for almost every suitor doesn't have mercy on food.

Soon, Argos was growing weaker. He was going thin, his old strength almost gone, seeping out of his body. He was growing old and yet, his master was still nowhere in sight.

Months then went by and he was having a hard time standing with his four paws. Whenever he tried to stand up, he instantly fell on the cold floor, his knees giving up. He couldn't stand up and get food. He just stayed there, laid on the floor, growing thinner day by day.

Another decade passed by, which was a miracle and he already lost hope. Odysseus will never return, he died on the Trojan War. A tear slipped out of his eye. What happened to the little girl's promise? He had found the master he'll serve all his life, King Odysseus. But, will he still be a great dog someday and his name will never be forgotten for the great things he did? He couldn't believe that he'll just die, lying on the cold pavement, waiting for Odysseus. But he promised… His master will surely return.

Days passed by and he could already feel the end was coming nearer. There was only one wish in his mind that he hoped the gods will hear him- for his master to return.

When he was about to close his eyes, wishing for death to come already, he heard footsteps. It must be those suitors but the footsteps stopped near him and he could hear tears falling on the floor, making a really tiny paddle on the cold pavement. He looked up and caught sight of Odysseus, crying for his master clearly recognized him. He recognized him too. Gathering strength, the old bony dog tried to stand up, but alas he was too feeble. But he managed to joyfully wag his tail. Finally, his master had returned!

He could see pain in Odysseus's eyes at the sight of him. He heard him asked to the swine herd, "Why does that hound lie abandoned and uncared for? He looks as if he were once a fine animal."

"Aye, he was once the king's favorite," the swineherd said. "But with the palace in such disorder, no one thinks to care for him anymore. For years, he has waited faithfully to lay eyes upon his beloved master again. He knows not that Odysseus died long ago."

Argos watched as Odysseus sadly followed the swineherd through the palace gates. The hound had only one thing in his mind- The gods had heard him; they answered his prayer.

Feeling peace and happiness at last, the old dog closed his eyes and quietly passed into the tranquillity and darkness of death. It was already his time and he was very thankful that they had given him enough to see his master once again, even for just a few seconds. He happily accepted death for he could now go to the Underworld. His greatest wish had finally come true: his master had come home.

The little girl was right. As Homer wrote The Iliad and Odyssey, those two epic poems were well preserved and were studied by every people in the world. Everybody knew the Trojan War, Achilles, Hector, Paris, Helen, Odysseus and Argos. His name will never be forgotten for the loyalty he showed to Odysseus.

May his name stay in our hearts and his loyalty shall always be remembered. May you rest in peace Argos.


End file.
